It can't rain all the time : Chapter 2
by Flack007
Summary: První seznámení s dějem.


Hrozně pršelo. Už týden nepřestalo. Půda nestíhala vsakovat. Parky ležely pod vodou. Tam kde dřív byl krásný zelený trávník, rozkvetlé záhony a cesty teď bylo vody, že by se z parků, silnic a náměstí mohlo stát městské koupaliště nebo brouzdaliště. Lidé už ani nevycházeli z domů, tam kde dřív byly normálně zácpy tam teď nebylo ani živáčka.  
„Kruci, hnusnějš už snad ani nemůže bejt, ale lidi stejně jak hráblí!" zařval na celou kancelář detektiv, který si zrovna zapaloval cigaretu, když mu zapípal pager se vzkazem o dalším případě. V žádném případě se mu zrovna nechtělo opouštět svojí vyhřátou pracovnu. Nenáviděl vodu. Nenáviděl, když si musel namočit svoje polobotky a konce nohavic, nenáviděl déšť. A ještě víc nenáviděl, když si lidi na vraždu udělají čas v jakýmkoliv počasí. Už poslední dva dny přemýšlí o tom, že si půjde koupit gumáky. Tolik hnusu po uličkách New Yorku dlouho neteklo. Navíc on teď v tom musí běhat a ještě chytat vraha. A teď další vražda, jako kdyby doteď práce měl málo.  
Modrooký detektiv s černými vlasy, krátce střiženými po tom co típnul svojí, dneska asi už patnáctou cigaretu do misky pod hrníček, se zvednul na nohy. Místo toho aby si oblékl sako, jak bylo jeho zvykem na sebe hodil modrou šusťákovou bundu s nápisem „NYPD". Deštník se rozhodl nevzít. Po raním výjezdu stejně zjistil, že mu bude k ničemu. Ten nejhnusnější déšť jaký kdy zažil mu stejně namočí všechno oblečení co má na sobě.  
Otevřel šuplík. Z něj vytáhl černé pouzdro se služební zbraní, kterou si připevnil k pravému boku na pásek. Šel do garáží. Přes patrové garáže s více jak třemi patry byly narvané až k prasknutí. V jednom patře byly policejní motocykly, v druhém zase jen nákladní auta pro speciální jednotky. Prošel zhruba kolem třiceti policejních fordů, aut, které jsou po New Yorku vidět na každém rohu, už jen protože místní taxi služby používají úplně stejný typ vozu, jen policejní se liší díky modrému nápisu NYPD, který zdobí oba boky automobilů. Před vjezdem do garáží nasedl do svého stříbrného Mercury Sedanu, který byl zaparkovaný mezi dalšími auty, které patřily dalším detektivům z oddělení. Pořád pršelo. Voda, která přistávala na autě, bušila do rytmu až by z toho normálnímu člověku hráblo. Na ulici bylo prázdno. Obchody zavřené, jen hospůdka naproti policii byla otevřené. Odtud taky vycházel největší hluk. Zase bylo jazzové odpoledne a všichni to věděli. Detektiv se jako obvykle snažil tyhle zvuky ignorovat. Nikdy nepřišel a asi nikdy nepřijde na chuť nekonečnému foukání do saxofonu. Proto se taky s oblibou těmto místům vyhýbal, ale v případě, když jde člověk z garáže do auta tomu tak nejde. Okamžitě co se pohodlně usadil v sedačce automaticky zapnul stěrače na předním skle. V myšlenkách proklínal všechny, co za tolik vody můžou. Konečně se odlepil od místa kde parkoval a vyjel k místě činu, které mělo být někde na konci města.  
Cestou potkal opravdu jen hrstku lidí. Zamilované párečky, které si přímo libovaly v pobíhání v takovém slejváku, bezdomovce, kteří byli rádi za každý suchý centimetr čtvereční a samozřejmě ty co museli pracovat, ať chtěli či nechtěli. Semafory nefungovali. Na ulicích se válely všude odpadky, popelnice a kontejnery byly všude přeplněny.  
Přijel za město. Své auto zaparkoval pod největším stromem co tu byl vedle dalšího auta, které stejně jako jeho nebylo označené. Okamžitě poznal komu auto patří. Vystoupil. Už se ani nesnažil nějak skrýt tomu protivnému dešti a prostředkem silnice si to zamířil až za ohraničené místo činu. Bylo označené žlutou páskou. Na druhé straně barikády stála dvě policejní auta. Obě měla zapnuté majáčky. Červenomodrý odraz od svítidel se mísil s vodou, která byla všude kolem. Detektiv si pomalu, ale jistě zvykal na vodu, která mu tekla po tvářích, po krku a z bundy skapávala na zem. Rozhlídnul se kolem. Levou rukou mávnul na dva uniformované policisty, kteří pochopili jeho pokyny a sbalili se a odešli za pásku až k autům.  
„Nazdar, Jess" dorazil až k detektivce zhruba jeho věku, která klečela u mrtvé ženy. Na sobě měla podobnou bundu jako detektiv jen v trošku dámském provedení. Ani ona se už nějak neskrývala před deštěm. Vlasy měla už úplně mokré, bundu už skoro také. Vstala.  
„No, dost, že jsi tu, Done!" Jessica Angellová detektiv druhého stupně, čili o stupeň nižší než její kolega Flack. Drzosti měla někdy víc než rozumu. Sice na rozdíl od jejího kolegy byla horší policistkou, ale byla nejkrásnější ženou z oddělení. Věděla to a dávala to na sobě znát. Kolegy uměla rozpálit jediným pohledem. Sice tímhle pohledem co teď udělala by nerozpálila ani toho, kdo ženskou neviděla půl století, ale přesto si Don představoval co asi jeho kolegyně skrývá pod bundou. Nepochyboval o tom, že dneska neudělala výjimku ve výběru trička. Nejradši by jí tu její bundičku rozepnul a pomuchloval se s ní tady na dešti. Konečně si jednou za život šáhnul na pořádný masíčko a taky konečně něco začal s tou, která se mu líbí půlku jeho života.  
„Promiň…" radši se detektiv koukl na mrtvou. Choutky se stále zvětšovaly, potřeboval se zas vrátit na zem. „nenávidím vodu!" Konečně svůj názor na tohle opravdu hnusné počasí mohl říct i veřejně. Možná se mu taky ulevilo.  
„Jo, já taky mám radši vysluněný pláže na Hawaii" na malou chvilinku se Angellová zasnila. Představila si sebe, jak se opaluje někde na lehátku u hotelu, masírují jí krásní maséři a popíjí chlazené koktejly. Její snění přerušil velký hrom. Další blesk. Zdálo se, že začalo ještě silněji pršet.  
„Kdo to je?" klekl si Don k mrtvé. Hlavu měla potopenou v louži, zbytek těla ležel na silnici. Byla jen ve spodním prádle. Blonďaté vlasy jí plavaly po hladině louže. Ruce měla podél těla. Ani kapka krve. I kdyby tu nějaká dříve byla voda by jí už dávno smyla.  
„ Nevim, nic u sebe neměla." Klekla si Jess vedle něj. Na Dona se ani nepodívala, jen pořád hleděla na mrtvé tělo neznámé dívky.  
„Podle odřenin jí asi vyhodili z auta." Ukázal prstem pár odřenin co mrtvá měla na ruce, nohách a zádech. Možná, že chtěl jen zazářit jako lepší policista a nebo si prostě jen u Jess šplhnout.  
„Taky bych řekla" pohodila Jess hlavou. Vlasy už nemělo ani cenu ždímat, během pár minut byly zase úplně nasáklé vodou.  
„Co třeba koroner? Ten si taky dal volno jako popeláři?" zvedl se. Měl divný pocit. Mohla za to ona. Ne mrtvá, ale jeho kolegyně. Tenhle zvláštní dráždivý pocit cítil vždycky v její přítomnosti. Sám se nad tím pozastavoval, přemýšlel, nechtěl si přiznat, že se mu hrozně moc líbí. Nechtěl si s ní začít. Bál se, že to skončí jako s ostatními, které měl na jednu noc. Nechtěl zklamat, nechtěl vypadat jako ten komu jde jen o jedno a hlavně jí nechtěl do ničeho nutit. Bál se. Bál se sebe. A zároveň i jí. Jeho kolegyně je dost složitá osobnost. Znal jí hodně let a vždycky dokázal poznat, kdy jí je dobře a kdy zase pod psa. Věděl za který drátek zatáhnout, aby jí zase bylo fajn. Stejně jako to samé věděla ona u něj. Cosi je přitahovala a zároveň odpuzovalo. Možná to co je odpuzovalo byl jen vzájemný strach.  
„Máme počkat," Jess nervózně pokrčila rameny. Usmála se. Možná jen provokace, která zrovna v tomhle počasí byla to jediné, co jim zbylo.  
„No to je fakt pěkný…" měl důvod být naštvaný a také byl. Začínala mu být zima. Nikdy se nepředstavoval takové hnusné a počasí a už vůbec ne, že bude tady čekat na koronera.  
„No co? Má toho asi hodně." Snažila se bránit koronera, nechtěla být svědkem toho, že až Flack uvidí někoho z patologie, že ho okamžitě seřve jako každého kdo neplní příkazy a povinnosti.  
„Hmm," přikývl. Nic s tím neudělá. Tahle bezmoc ho pořádně rozčilovala. Stejně jako to, že pořád hrozně prší. Slunce neviděl víc jak týden a taky to na jeho tváři bylo krásně poznat.  
„Udělej to ještě."  
Rozpačitě se na něj Jess podívala. Nechápala. „Co že?"  
„Usměj se," prosil i pohledem.  
Chvilku na něj vyplašeně koukala. Divila se. Ale nic neřekla. Usmála se. Don se taky usmál.  
„To je to nejkrásnější co jsem za poslední tejden viděl," pořád se Don usmíval.  
Pořád se usmívala. Záhada, jak jeden takový krásný usměv může člověku zlepšit náladu. Jessica to umí dobře a věděla o tom. Nemohli se přestat na sebe usmívat. Bylo ticho. Jen kapky pořád pleskaly na silnici do louží. Někdy se nebe celé zablesklo. Zazvonil telefon. Oba automaticky šáhli do kapsy pro mobil. Byl to Jessičin mobil.  
„Omluv mě," zvedla telefon. Usmívala se pořád na Dona, ten se pořád nemohl nabažit těch krásných rtů. Chtěl by je líbat. Radši se nad touhle myšlenkou zase usmál. Během pár sekund se, ale Angellové usměv vytratil. Zaklapla telefon. Mobil zasunula do kapsy zase. Neusmívala se už vůbec.  
„Co se stalo?" Flackovi se taky vytratil všechen úsměv.  
„Koroner nemůže," pohlédla Jess na mrtvou dívku ve stále se zvětšující kaluži. Teď v louži neměla jen hlavu, ale už i ramena.  
„Jak nemůže?"  
„Má ještě práci navíc prý musí do Jersey," nechápala se jak něco takového může vypustit z pusy. Chtěla být doma. Chtěla se konečně vyspat. Tohle byl čtvrtý pracovní den. A nudou určitě celou dobu netrpěla.  
„A my tu budeme dělat pitvu na silnici nebo jak?" ne už se nebude vztekat. Už ne. Taková prkotina ho už nerozhodí. Počkat myslel si prkotina? To není žádná prkotina. Tohle ho začalo štvát ještě víc než to, že prší, a že už dneska neuvidí Jessičin úsměv.  
„Máme jí prej zabalit a odvézt na patologii sami,"  
Don přemýšlel nad tím co řekla. Šel do auta. Chtěl domů. Chtěl si lehnout a konečně si odpočinout. Nebo když ne tohle aspoň si zajít na pivko. Jak rád by si teď dal jedno točený. Sednul si na bar, poslouchal nějakou neznámou rockovou skupinu a k tomu si dal chlazený točený orosený. Otevřel kufr u auta. Celý vnitřek kufru obrátil na ruby než našel igelitovou plachtu. Vrátil se za Jess.  
„Tak šup ať můžem dom!" hodil Jess do náruče velkou plachtu. Jess se leknutím skoro natáhla na záda. Chvilku jí trvalo než si uvědomila co se po ní chce.  
„No jo," nenáviděla na něm tenhle přístup. Něco se mu řekne a on to musí mít hrr za sebou. Rychle rychle.  
Společně roztáhli plachtu a položili jí na zem. Poté vytáhli mrtvou z kaluže a položili jí na plachtu. Ze předu byla mnohem více zmlácená než ze zadu. Měla poškrábané stehna, modřiny po celém těle. I přesto že Don pořád nějak spěchal s tělem zacházel pořád s menší či větší úctou. Co jí oba pořádně zabalili, tak Flack odnesl tělo do kufru. Nechtěl si přiznat, že mu zasmrdí kufr. A ani to, že teď bude všechno mokré.  
„Hele poběžim, měj se!" zaklapnul kufr a okamžitě nasednul do auta. Nastartoval a odjel. Ze silnice se odlepil ještě mnohem rychleji než když jel sem.  
„A já tu budu sama ne?" ještě volala na něj Jess. Věděla, že jí neuslyší. Taky nasedla a jela úplně stejným směrem jak on.  
Provoz ani nezhoustnul za tu dobu. Semafory pořád nešly. Silnice byla někde mnohem více pod vodou. Někdy to s autem dost házelo. Don už byl dost nervózní a unavený, proto ani pořád neobjížděl velké kaluže vody. Někde se silnice stala velkým nepřítelem každého řidiče a kdo se nepřizpůsobil, tak hold dopadl špatně. Někdy si příroda dělá opravdu co chce. Bahno s vodou na silnicích vytvářelo nechutnou břečku, která by mohla posloužit k bahenním lázním. Vozovka klouzala víc než by Don chtěl. Ne že by byl špatný řidič, ale když chce člověk jet rychle a zároveň vybírat kluzkou zatáčku musí pro to hodně udělat. Don asi neudělal uplně vše co by měl. Auto se mu otočilo do proti směru a pořád pokračovalo stejným směrem jaký jel. Otáčel volantem do protisměru a opačně, ale bylo mu to uplně k ničemu. Dupal na brdy. Teď příroda zvítězila nad nim. Setrvačnost a kluzká vozovka, byly teď jeho nepřítelem. Když se auto znovu otočilo do správného směru měl před sebou strom. Narazil do něj.


End file.
